The Gibbs Family
by chixagofire
Summary: This was one of the days that Gibbs didn't want to face. The death of Shannon and Kelly Gibbs. His girls. On this day, he gets called out on a case. Will this case change his life? Read and comment!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: in this story, Gibbs never remarried after Shannon 'passed' away.**_

When Gibbs woke up, he immediately felt something wasn't right. He looked around his house, his plain old house. He seriously needed a paint job, and some remodeling. After a little while, He finally got out of the couch and got ready.

X

It was a beautiful summer morning and Special Agent Ziva David beat everyone to work. It looked like it was a day for paperwork and cold cases. Most of the team was tired because of the triple homicide up in Baltimore. Tony had to reunite with some buddies in Baltimore PD, and he was not happy at all. He didn't have anything to do, so he took a walk outside of the NCIS headquarters with coffee.

Around 3pm his phone rang. "Gibbs," he said gruffly, "Okay, on my way."

"Great, why can't people stop killing others," He thought.

As he walked in, he greeted the NCIS fellow security members.

"Hey there Tom," He said to the security member.

"Gibbs! Hi there!" Tom said.

He walked to the elevator and pressed the 3rd floor to the bullpen.

When he walked toward the bullpen, he heard Tony saying something about Ziva to McGee.

"What about Ziva?" He asked standing behind Tony.

"Oh, Nothing Boss," Tony said frightened. Gibbs head slapped him.

"Gear up!" Gibbs barked, "Missing Captain, Baltimore."

"Baltimore? Again?" Tony said annoyed.

"Baltimore still loves you," Ziva said smiling when Tony stuck his tongue at her.

Team Gibbs arrived on the scene, the house was filled with blood everywhere. Tony took pictures, McGee and Ziva took blood samples. Gibbs went to the neighbors to take their statement.

"I hear yelling, screaming, I heard gunshots and I heard a van," the neighbor said to Gibbs.

"DiNozzo! What do you have?" Gibbs asked.

"The house belongs to a Captain John Fielding. Married, has 1 daughter and 4 sons." DiNozzo said.

"Captain John Fielding," as he heard that name, his blood drained from his face.

"What do you have DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked the Senior Agent.

"Captain John Fielding, married, 1 daughter and 4 sons. Mom is Joanne Fielding, Stepdad is Mac Fielding. 2 sisters and 2 brothers. Michael Fielding 52 years old, Amy Wright 48 year old, Shannon Gibbs 42 years old, and Gabe Fielding 36 year old." DiNozzo said.

Gibbs was doing a double take. He hasn't talked to any of them in years after Shannon and Kelly died. He has all of their numbers but never had the courage to call them.

"Oh my god," Abby said.

"What's wrong?" asked McGee.

"Look," said Abby.

There was a picture of 4 redheads that has Gibbs eyes.

"You have to tell him," said McGee.

"No! He is going to freak out!" Abby said.

"Let's flip a coin then," McGee said.

"Fine," Abby replied taking out a coin.

Abby picked heads and McGee picked tails. She lost so she got her phone and called Gibbs.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! You need to come down to the lab now!" Abby said over the phone.

"Oh my way Abs," He said as he walked toward the elevator down to Abby's lab.

"What do you have Abs?" He asked the fellow Goth forensic scientist.

"I examined the bullets and it showed that nobody was shot. I also managed to get 12 different blood samples and I got 12 different people from the database. You will never believe who was there." Abby said as she put up 11 different peoples pictures, "Captain John Fielding, 45; Amy Fielding, 41; Kelsey Fielding, 17; Tyler Fielding, 17; Steve Fielding, 20; Daniel Fielding, 22; Jackson Fielding, 23; Shannon Gibbs, 42; Kelly Gibbs, 24; Lauren Gibbs, 16; Andrew Gibbs, 16; and Mac Fielding, 67. Mac is one of the kidnappers. I found his prints on the bullets."

"Shannon is still alive? Kelly is alive? I have twins?" Gibbs thought as walked out of Abby's lab.

"Wait! Gibbs! I found the van!" Abby yelled, "It was last located entering a warehouse the corner of Campbell Dr. and Davis Dr."

"DiNozzo, McGee, take the front. Ziva and Dorneget will take the back. I will be on the rooftop. Wait for my signal," Gibbs said to his team over the radio.

Gibbs ran to the building next to the warehouse.

"Now!" Gibbs said over the radio.

"NCIS!" yelled DiNozzo.

The guards started shouting and started to shoot at them.

"I have the Captain," yelled DiNozzo.

He couldn't find Mac anywhere in there.

"Boss, we need help here. There are 30 rooms in here," said DiNozzo.

"On my way," said Gibbs said as he left the building and ran toward the warehouse.

Gibbs got to the warehouse and put his sniper behind his back and took out his SIG. He slowly opened the doors to the single rooms. As he opened he found Jackson all beat up. Jackson slowly opened his eyes to see who it was. His eyes widen when he found out who was standing in front of him.

"Uncle Jethro?" Jackson asked, "I thought you died."

"I don't know what is going on either," Gibbs replied untying him, "Let's go."

Gibbs moved on to the next rooms with Jackson behind him.

He went to the other doors and got the others out. He opened a door and young lady with light red hair. She was older but she looked exactly the same when she was 8 years old.

Kelly.

"Dad?" Kelly asked.

"Hi Angel. I'm not really clear about what is going on, we will get back to NCIS headquarters and sort everything out. There is an agent outside, his name is Anthony DiNozzo. Go to him." Gibbs said to Kelly giving her a quick hug and a kiss on her forehead.

He reached to the last door and opened it. The red head in the room looked up and she thought she was dreaming. She closed her eyes and opened it again. She wanted to get out of her dream. But it was all real. Nothing changed.

Gibbs was speechless. He saw her beat up with a couple of bruises. Shannon was still gorgeous; she still had her beautiful smile, and her awesome laugh.

"Jethro?" Shannon asked surprised.

"Shannon," Gibbs said as Shannon ran to him and embraced him tightly and pulling Gibb's lips to hers letting their passion run wild.

"C'mon, let's get outside," Gibbs said holding her hand really tight.

They both walked outside holding hangs and smiling.

They got back to the NCIS headquarters in different vans. Lauren and Andrew haven't met Gibbs yet. The team entered the bullpen with the Captain's family and all the agent erupt in applause. The team had just saved 11 people.

"Jethro? You remember when you were deployed when Kelly was 7?" Shannon asked.

"Yea, I didn't want to leave you guys," Gibbs replied.

"Well, I found out I was pregnant a couple days after you left," Shannon said.

"Dad, I want you to meet my brother and sister, Lauren and Andrew Gibbs," Kelly said smiling, "Lauren and Andrew, we will explain everything to you guys."

Lauren and Andrew nodded as they approached Gibbs and hugged him.

"C'mon here," Gibbs said to Shannon and Kelly to join the circle.

They had a family hug for a couple of seconds. The team was shocked. They didn't really know about Gibb's past. The Fielding family was happy for them.

"When the car accident happened, the NIS agent died and a bystander got us out before it exploded. When were in the hospital and Mac told us you died at the Desert Storm. He gave us your dog tag and your death certificate," Kelly said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mac took us to Chicago to live with him. That's where Lauren and Andrew were born," Shannon said looking at Gibb's sad blue eyes.

"They grew up in Chicago for a while. When Lauren and Andrew turned 14, I convinced Mac to lets us move back to DC. I tried to move to Stillwater, but Mac had eyes everywhere. I visited there a couple times. I was not allowed to go to Jackson's store," said Shannon.

"I wanted Lauren and Andrew to have a life that I've never had the chance to have. I convinced him to let them go to a public school instead of being homeschooled. I also went to college. After college I went to law school and became a lawyer," Kelly said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Man forbade us to go to some places. Like _The General Store, our old house, and NCIS,_" Shannon said, "I wasn't really sure why he forbade me to go to NCIS. But I know why now."

"Dad? Do you still own the house?" Kelly asked.

"Yea I still do. I have really changed any of it. I just took out all of the pictures of us. Your room hasn't been touched for 16 years," Gibbs said.

At that very moment McGee, Ziva, Tony, Dorneget, and Jenny got an email alert from their computers.

"What is it DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"It's a video feed," DiNozzo replied pulling the video to the plasma.

"_Well, hello there the mysterious Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his legendary team, Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David, Timothy McGee, Ned Dorneget, Abigail Sciuto, Donald Mallard, James Palmer, and Director Jennifer Shepard. Jethro and his team are not safe. John's Family is not safe. Shannon and the kids are not safe. Even the 'Autopsy Gremlin' is not safe. Yes Tony. I know everybody's secrets. How is senior doing? Is he still a pain in the ass? How is your father doing, Gibbs? Does he still own the General Store? Ziva, How is Eli David doing? How are you doing Ducky, Duck, Duck-man? Jimmy, how is you wife doing? Have you adopted a baby yet? I know everybody's deepest secret. Jenny, your father never committed suicide. Nobody that works in NCIS is safe. Every relative of yours are in danger. Goodbye Leroy Jethro Gibbs," said Mac._

Gibbs was shocked. He quickly got his phone and called his friend from the Police Department in Stillwater.

"Jones," the person on the other side of the line said.

"Hey, it's Gibbs. I need a favor," Gibbs said.

"Sure. Shoot," Jones said.

"I need you to bring Jackson to DC. Come to NCIS. Don't tell anyone. Say that you need some vacation time. This is serious. Right now, don't trust anyone," Gibbs said.

"Okay, No problem," Jones replied.

"Thanks man," Gibbs said.

"DiNozzo, Call your dad and make sure he gets the next flight out," Gibbs said as DiNozzo went to call his dad.

This isn't going to turn out good.

"Can we use your office as a secure place?" Gibbs asked Jenny. She nodded.

The whole team with Shannon and the kids, and John's family went in to the Director's office. McGee quickly checked the room for any bugs. He found 3 bugs and destroyed it. Then Jenny pressed the button to lock up the whole room.

"We need to first check the heaquarters for bugs. DiNozzo! Check every employee's history all the way when they were young," Gibbs said.

"On it Boss," DiNozzo said.

"Someone call Fornell NOW!" Gibbs said.

"We do not have a safe house for anyone so the safe place I can think of is here. We just need to make sure we can trust everyone. I can call the Los Angeles team and the New Orleans team to fly in to help us," said Jenny.

"Boss, We've got a problem," said DiNozzo.

_**Yay! A Cliffhanger! Ill post as fast as I can but I need ideas! Thanks guys!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"What's the problem?" Gibbs asked DiNozzo.

"Special Agents Michelle Lee, Brent Langer and Daniel Keating are connected to Mac and his people," said DiNozzo.

"Okay, someone get all three of them into interrogation rooms," Gibbs instructed.

"On it boss," McGee said.

"I never really trusted them," Gibbs thought.

Jenny had informed SECNAV, Homeland, FBI, and CIA. They need as much people they needed. Mac was a big threat.

"Where is Fornell, Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"He is almost here," Ziva replied.

xxxxxxx

"Dad?" Kelly asked.

"Yea, Angel?" Gibbs said.

"Are we going to be okay?" Kelly asked.

"I am going to make sure of that," Gibbs said as he embraced her for a hug.

"Be careful Jethro," Shannon said as she quickly brushed her lips against his.

"Be careful Dad," Andrew said.

"Be careful Dad," Lauren said.

"I will, I love you guys," Gibbs kissed the twins on the forehead and left.

xxxxxxx

Special Agent McGee stood on his desk and called everyone to gather.

"Right now, we are on lockdown. Do one is to leave this building. If any of you have kids to pick up, you must call someone else to do it. Now I need to see Special Agents Michelle Lee, Brent Langer and Daniel Keating to stay behind and everyone else get back to work!" McGee said.

"Agent McGee, What do you need us for?" Special Agent Michelle Lee asked.

"In the interrogation rooms, NOW!" McGee said.

"Tony and Ziva don't be scared to use any weapons on them. I want them to give us information," Jenny said.

Gibbs went to interrogate Michelle Lee, Ziva went to interrogate Brent Langer, and Tony went to interrogate Daniel Keating.

xxxxxxx

"Sir, why am I in an interrogation room?" Lee asked Gibbs.

"I don't know, you ask me!" Gibb slammed his hands on the table. Lee freaked out.

"What you want to know?" Lee asked frightened.

"MAC FIELDING!" Gibbs yelled.

Lee was shocked. Gibbs knew about him this whole time. She's in big trouble. Real big trouble.

"Uh… H-How d-o yo-u k-now him?" She stuttered.

"HE IS MY FATHER-IN-LAW! HOW WOULD I NOT KNOW HIM?" Gibbs hollered. Lee was about to be in the verge of tears.

"Now, What do you know about him?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know anything about Mac," Lee said.

"I don't believe you," Gibbs said.

"I don't know anything!" Lee replied.

"Then explain to me why someone in your family are involved with Mac?!" Gibbs asked irriated.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Lee raised her voice.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Gibbs yelled, "You can already say goodbye to you job now." Gibbs walked towards the door.

"Wait," Lee said, "My mom owed Mac Fielding. She died and Mac came around looking for me. I declined but he kidnapped my daughter." Lee was crying. She was really scared. She didn't want Mac to hurt her own flesh and blood.

xxxxxxxxx

"Do you want to know why you are in here?" Tony asked Keating.

"No, why?" Keating asked.

"You ask me. We are in lockdown. Context clues!" DiNozzo said.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Keating said.

DiNozzo plays the video.

"_Well, hello there the mysterious Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his legendary team, Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David, Timothy McGee, Ned Dorneget, Abigail Sciuto, Donald Mallard, James Palmer, and Director Jennifer Shepard. Jethro and his team are not safe. John's Family is not safe. Shannon and the kids are not safe. Even the 'Autopsy Gremlin' is not safe. Yes Tony. I know everybody's secrets. How is senior doing? Is he still a pain in the ass? How is your father doing, Gibbs? Does he still own the General Store? Ziva, How is Eli David doing? How are you doing Ducky, Duck, Duck-man? Jimmy, how is you wife doing? Have you adopted a baby yet? I know everybody's deepest secret. Jenny, your father never committed suicide. Nobody that works in NCIS is safe. Every relative of yours are in danger. Goodbye Leroy Jethro Gibbs," said Mac._

When the video finished, Keating looked scared.

'How does he know I am connected to him?' He thought, 'I have to be strong for Sarah, Tyler, Ryan, and Katherine.'

"What is your connection to Mac Fielding?" DiNozzo asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Keating said.

"C'mon, seriously, this has got to be a joke. LET ME TELL YOU A LITTLE ABOUT MYSELF! GRADUATED COLLEGE, GOT STRAIGHT INTO POLICE ACADEMY! PASSED IN THE TOP OF MY CLASS! WORKED AT BALITMORE FOR A COUPLE YEARS THEM MOVE DOWN TO NCIS! I HAVE BEEN UNDER GIBB'S WING FOR MORE THAN 10 YEARS. I CAN SEE WHO IS LYING AND WHO ISN'T BY NOW!" DiNozzo said.

Keating was freaked out. He never heard of the screaming, mean DiNozzo yet.

'I can't tell anyone about the kidnapping or else they are dead,' he thought.

"I don't know anything!" Keating said.

"Good Job Keating! No more job for you! You just lost a great deal! You are a really smart ass guy!" DiNozzo said as he was walking towards the door.

"WAIT! DINOZZO!" Keating yelled, "Mac knew I used to work with Gibbs. He wanted me to get closer with Gibbs. He said it was easier because I used to work with him. I said no at first but he kept giving me phone calls and kept threatening me and my family. Then he kidnapped 2 of my younger sisters and 2 of my younger brothers. I didn't have a choice!"

Keating was scared. He might've just killed his siblings.

"Damn, Keating, How many siblings do you have?" DiNozzo asked.

"7. Not including me," Keating replied.

xxxxxxxx

Ziva walked in the interrogation room annoyed. Langer immediately knew something was wrong.

"Hello Beautiful," Langer winked.

"Shut up," Ziva said.

"What did I do wrong?" Langer asked.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mac Fielding." Ziva said as she took out a picture of Mac.

"Who is that?"

"YOU HAVE A CONNECTION WITH HIM! WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME?!" Ziva hollered.

"If I tell you, I'm a dead man."

"We can help you."

"No you can't."

"Yes we can."

"Mac kidnapped my niece and nephew. He wanted the NCIS blueprints and the database for all the agents here."

"You're a dead man." With that, Ziva left the interrogation room.


End file.
